


Words of Wisdom

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the two American Idol winners commiserate over their albums and ~things happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Wisdom

  


"So I never got how you convinced them not to put "Always Be My Bay" on the album," Kris said, lying his head on the back of the couch.

David laughed. "I'm not sure really. Guess I'm scary looking."

"You are not."

Kris swallowed at the heat of his words. Here he was, just divorced, hanging out with one of his good friends and he was trying to fuck it up. Just like he had every other relationship. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly. He had discussed this so many times with Adam, but it wasn't working. Not at all.

"You okay man?"

Kris opened his eyes, slightly disconcerted that David had managed to get this close without making a sound. Kris swalled, trying to ignore the flutter in his stomach as David looked at him, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Bullshit."

Kris grinned as David sat down. He didn't think he could fool most people, especially David. He had one of the best bullshit radars in the business. Kris let out a breath.

"I just…I don't know," Kris said, steeling himself. "I guess I should explain why I wanted to come here."

"You didn't want to just hang out with me? I'm hurt."

Kris smiled at the mock injured look on his face. One of the reasons he liked David so much was his sarcasm. It was one of many qualities Kris found attractive. He was smart. He was funny. He was hot. He was _David Cook_.

"Well, see the thing is," Kris swallowed. "I left my wife because I have feelings for someone else."

"Well, that can happen."

"Please. Let me finish."

David nodded. For once in Kris's life his face hadn't given him away.

"See, I can't hide anymore. The thing is, David. I like you. A lot. More than a lot. And I thought you should know."

Kris watched various emotions pass across David's face. What he didn't expect was the crack in David's voice.

"I thought… I thought… What about Adam?"

Kris laughed then, for the first time since signing the papers. "Adam helped me get here. He's my friend. Nothing more"  


"Oh. Okay."  
  
Kris sighed, knowing somehow he's done something wrong. He stood to leave, startled as David grabbed his wrist, pulled him down. Kris started to speak, but David's mouth was moving against his own, his hands wrapped around Kris, and for a moment there was no one else.

"If you think you are leaving after that, you must be fucking crazy."

Kris grinned at the vehemence in David's voice. "Whatever you want."

"You got that fucking right Allen."  
  



End file.
